1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a round-about game wherein the object is for the players of the game to actuate their playing pieces in an attempt to avoid being hit by a moving striking element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Round-about type games have enjoyed success and popularity throughout the years. These toys usually consist of a figure traveling in a circuitous path on a platform. The object of many of these prior art games is to attempt to strike a moving target or hit a stationary target while moving in relation thereto. An example of such a game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,759.